bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shifumaru
Shifumaru (シフ丸, Shifumaru) is a Human that was is a member of the renewed organization Xcution and is the current Science teacher in Karakura Town's High School. Appearance He has light brown hair. He is tall and thin and uses a regular clothing style, black jeans, white shirt and brown shoes. He wears rectangular glasses. In his Soul Society time, he had a different hair color and style: he had dark blue hair and it was messier. Personality He is a very smart man and loves to read. Although he has a keen mind, he doesn't use it much of the time, showing lazyness at work. He seems to be friends with several teachers and is a dedicated teacher. He takes personal time to his students, staying at school and dealing with their intimate problems. Even though he gave up fighting a long time ago, he sometimes deals with Hollows. He states he gave up the fighting a long time ago, so he could pursue a normal life. This was later revealed as a lie, since he is part of the new Xcution, now with defensive purposes, protecting Karakura Town and Naruki City. Powers and Abilities Kidō-like Abilities: He seems to use techniques similar to Kidō, all of them unnamed. They are powerful, the strongest shown being able to reach the #40's level of Destructive spell. It is unknown which is his limit of strength and what kind of technique this is. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: He has shown great ability at fighting with no weapons. He can stop a sword with his hand. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He seems to have prowess at managing his sword when in his Fullbring. Keen Intellect: Shifumaru is calm and analyses the enemy in battle in order to prevent bad endings. His best trait is the fact that he has notion of what his power is, how he can ues it and its disadvantages. Fullbring Welcome Home! (ゑるくおめほめ!, Werukuome Home!): Its focus are his keys (house, classroom and garage). His keys turn into a rapier that serves as a weapon and as the main spell. His Fullbring has the ability to send all kind of physical bodies to an alternate dimension inside his mind. Its name is a reference both to his house (due to the focus being the keys) and his dimension (his personal "home"). Fullbring's Special Ability: * Dimension Sender: When Shifumaru cuts the enemy with his sword, a box with a similar look of that of Hadō #90 (Black Coffin) surrounds them. When they're fully locked, a door lock appears in the center of it. Shifumaru inserts the sword and turns it 90º. By doing that, the box collapses on itself and disappears, leaving just a Shifumaru's clone (similar to a Gigai) uncounscious, with its eyes fully black. The enemy and Shifumaru then appear in a dimension composed by squares and rectangles, cubes and parallelepipeds. Inside his mind he can fully transform the space, control the environment, change his body, the properties of everything inside the dimension. Basically he can transform and create anything inside his mind. Former Powers and Abilities In his time as a Shinigami, Shifumaru possessed a Zanpakutō, with which he had already mastered Shikai. Zanpakutō Tenjūha '(天十刃, ''Ten Blades of Heaven): It was a standard katana with a black hand guard, white sheath and a circular cross guard, hollow inside with two small metal pipes connecting to the hand guard. *'''Shikai: Its release command was "Blind" (陰る, Kageru): In this state, the sword disappears and he uses a similar technique to Zommari Rureaux and Suì-Fēng. :Shikai's Special Ability: :*'Temporary Blindness': He concentrates his reiatsu on the palm of his hands. When he hits ten times in a row the enemy (counting out loud, symbolizing the Ten Blades), the opponent turns blind with its eyes totally black for around 4-5 seconds. Even though it looks like a short period of time, it is enough to hit fatally the enemy. It can be nulified by Shifumaru if wanted. *'Bankai:' Unknown (Not yet known if achieved). Trivia *Even though he was once the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division, he always wanted to be a part of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute (SRDI). That is one of the reasons he candidated to the job of a Science teacher. Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Former 3rd Seat Category:Teacher Category:Karakura Town's Inhabitant Category:Former Shinigami Category:Former Xcution Member